La copa de la vida
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Es la final de un importante torneo de fútbol e Ichigo espera ganarlo; se lo había prometido a ella y al país entero. ¡Tenía que ganar! Después de eso le diría algo aún más importante, en ese mismo estadio en el que se conocieron hace varios años... - AU - IchiRuki - One-shot


**Holaa! Aquí vengo con otro one-shot. Esto también va en forma de pago a las apuestas perdidas en el grupo de facebook "Mis fics Ichiruki" por el asunto de la Copa América. Y aunque ya terminó, aun no puedo ponerme al día... mis estudios, el trabajo y todo eso no me dejaban mucho tiempo u.u**

 **Bien, este es por el partido entre México y Ecuador ... Obviamente perdí al apostar por México XD**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les guste esta historia. La verdad hace bastante tiempo que quería escribir algo deportivo, especialmente de fútbol y es que me encanta. El fútbol y el tenis son mi pasión *w* Me quedó algo largo, pero como les dije... me apasiona esto y me emocioné escribiendo, jijij :P**

* * *

 **Ok, ya saben que hacer, léanlo, odiénlo, sueñen con él, etc. Agradezco a Noriko-chan quien me dio la idea del nombre para el fic, porque hasta hace cinco minutos lo tenía como NN ...**

 **Es en honor a la canción de Ricky Martin "La copa de la vida", canción oficial del Mundial de Francia 1998. ¡Como no me acordé de eso! Grrrr... :P**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen...**

 **Aclaración: Los torneos, los nombres de algunos jugadores y los equipos mencionados son reales.**

* * *

 **LA COPA DE LA VIDA**

El Estadio de Saitama estaba repleto, con una capacidad para 63.000 personas, cerca el 85% de ellos eran japoneses que alentaban a su selección nacional con fervor.

El color azul lo inundaba todo y simulaba un océano. Era un momento histórico para la selección de fútbol de Japón.

En la portería japonesa, el capitán del equipo, Ichigo Kurosaki, se paseaba de forma nerviosa viendo como sus compañeros batallaban en la mitad opuesta de la cancha.

Su corazón latía de prisa y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Se secó la frente con los guantes y se acomodó el rebelde cabello naranja que caía sobre su cara.

Faltaba poco para el final del primer tiempo y el marcador iba en un empate a cero entre Japón y Corea, eternos rivales que ahora disputaban la final de la Copa Asiática; un torneo en el que Japón era el anfitrión y el cual nunca en su historia había podido ganar.

Era primera vez que llegaban a semifinales después de casi treinta años.

Ichigo quería que su equipo anotara al menos un gol antes que finalicen los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos. Eso daría la confianza a todos y subiría los ánimos.

"La Copa se quedará en casa"había pronunciado con palabras heroicas en la conferencia de prensa al iniciar el torneo. Y se encargaría de cumplirlo.

" _¡Vamos chicos!"_ alentó el pelinaranja a sus compañeros.

Ichigo se acomodó la banda de capitán que llevaba en el brazo y ajustó sus guantes.

Era el capitán más joven en toda la historia del fútbol japonés. Con solo 27 años se había hecho dueño de aquel título y ya contaba con una gran reputación a nivel nacional e internacional, siendo uno de los pocos porteros asiáticos que sobresalían en los países europeos.

El chico jugaba desde hace un año en el FC Barcelona, uno de los clubs más importantes de Europa, siendo el tercer arquero, detrás del alemán Ter Stegen y el chileno Claudio Bravo. Cada vez iba sumando más minutos bajo los tres palos y el DT Luis Enrique Martínez tenía grandes esperanzas en él.

Claro que para lograr todo eso había tenido que trabajar muy duro y soportar muchas críticas tanto de su país como del extranjero. De hecho, aun había quienes no lo consideraban digno para dirigir al equipo nacional.

\- o -

Unos minutos después, el árbitro da por finalizado el primer tiempo, incluyendo los dos minutos de alargue.

La selección de Japón, apodados los samuráis azules, caminaron juntos hacia el túnel que los conducía a los camerinos para descansar en el entretiempo, a la vez que saludaban a los hinchas para agradecer el apoyo.

El capitán iba al final de la formación y buscaba a alguien en la zona en donde estaban los periodistas y fotógrafos.

" _¿En dónde está?"_ se preguntó.

Ella debería estar ahí, usando esas carísimas cámaras fotográficas con lentes todavía más caras y que eran casi tan grandes como ella.

Sonrió divertido al recordar aquella comparación, la que generalmente le otorgaba un cariñoso golpe en el abdomen.

—Date prisa, Ichigo. —lo apuró Renji, un defensa de cabello rojo.

El capitán asintió y entró al túnel con sus compañeros.

\- o -

El director técnico se llamaba Urahara Kisuke, tenía el cabello rubio y siempre usaba un sombrero a rayas. Él caminaba de un lugar a otro dando nuevas indicaciones y también regañando a algunos jugadores.

Ishida, su asistente, estaba a su lado anotando algunas cosas en una planilla.

—No quiero peleas, ¿oyeron? No importa lo que pase. —les dijo Urahara con un timbre amenazador que rara vez oían. —Está prohibido ganarse tarjetas amarillas. —agregó mirando fijamente a uno de sus jugadores, un defensa de pelo celeste que había cometido falta contra un rival.

—Ese idiota se lo merecía. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ni siquiera se mostraba arrepentido.

—Esa no es manera, tonto. —le dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes. Él tenía la misma edad que Ichigo y los demás y como eran muy amigos no tenía reparos en insultarlos cundo se lo merecían.

—ES cierto. —agregó Urahara. —Escuchen, los golpes se curan en un par de días, pero un orgullo roto tarda más tiempo. No olviden que todos nos han subestimado. ¡Tenemos que ganar hoy!

—¡Bah! ¡Demuestren que tienen huevos! ¡Destrócenlos a todos!—gritó el preparador físico del equipo.

—¡Ejem! No los alientes a eso, Zaraki-san.

El aludido solo frunció el ceño y se sentó en una de las bancas.

Mientras los demás hablaban, el capitán del equipo se concentró en sus pensamientos. Estaba muy nervioso, le sudaban las manos y sentía el corazón acelerado. Tenían mucho en juego y no quería fallarle a su país.

Tal vez si la hubiera visto al pasar por el túnel se hubiera calmado un poco, ella siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él.

Recordó cuando la conoció hace tantos años atrás, precisamente en ese mismo estadio.

 _ooooooooooooooo_

 _En el Estadio de Saitama, el equipo de fútbol de la Universidad de Tokio entrenaba para el torneo universitario que se celebraría dentro de poco en esa ciudad._

 _Los muchachos corrían de un lado a otro, saltando obstáculos y haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento._

 _Un defensa de cabello rojo se jactó de la potencia de sus tiros y desafió a los tres porteros. Los dos primeros no pudieron atrapar el balón, pero el último, un chico de cabello naranja lo consiguió._

— _¡Apuesto a que no puedes dos de tres! —se burló Grimmjow que estaba atento al desafío._

— _¡Lo haré! —aseguró el pelinaranja. —Patea todo lo que quieras, Renji._

 _El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y tomó velocidad para patear el balón con furia. Ichigo siguió la trayectoria del balón y cuando iba cerca de él, hizo algo que sorprendió a todos; el pelinaranja giró su cuerpo y le dio la espalda a la pelota para luego saltar, elevar sus dos piernas y empujar la pelota con una de ellas._

 _Ichigo creyó haber hecho la "chilena" perfecta, pero no calculó que desviaría la pelota con tanta fuerza que saldría disparada hacia un extremo de la cancha._

— _¡Waaa! —escuchó el grito de la gente. Había golpeado a uno de los fotógrafos._

 _El chico palideció y corrió para ir a ayudar al hombre golpeado mientras sus dos amigos se burlaban de él._

 _Cuando llegó al lugar una chica de pelo negro se frotaba la cabeza, pero el al verlo se olvidó del dolor y se levantó para gritarle._

— _¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Rompiste mi cámara!_

 _Era muy pequeña y tenía una mirada furiosa._

— _Lo siento, te…te compraré una nueva._

— _¡Esta lente aún no llega a Japón, estúpido! —chilló, acercándose a él. —¡Ahora por tus jugadas tontas y mal hechas estoy en problemas!_

— _¡No era una jugada tonta! ¡Y no estaba mal hecha! —le gritó molesto. ¿Quién se creía que era? Seguramente no tenía idea de fútbol y se atrevía a instruirlo. —¡Intentaba parar el balón!_

— _¡No me importa! ¿Por qué diablos intentas esas jugadas si eres un portero? ¡No intentes imitar a Higuita*, tonto! Él está a otro nivel y no te resultará._

 _Él quedó sorprendido, no esperaba que conociera a la leyenda de los porteros colombianos. Al parecer sí sabía de fútbol._

— _¡Si intentas hacer eso en un partido real le costarás el campeonato a tus compañeros! ¡Solo atrapa el balón con tus manos y déjate de tonterías! —le gruñó. —¡Descuidado! —ella recogió la lente destrozada y se dio media vuelta para irse._

— _¡Si hubieras estado atenta esto no habría pasado! ¡Quizás en qué pensabas para no darte cuenta que venía un balón hacia ti! —gruñó Ichigo de vuelta. —¿Y cómo es que te dejaron entrar? Aquí no se permiten niñas._

 _Los demás fotógrafos palidecieron._

 _Ella volteó y caminó amenazante hacia él. Frunció el ceño otra vez y le golpeó el pecho con un dedo. Se veía muy molesta._

— _Será mejor que me repongas esa lente o te las verás conmigo. —dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó, frotando su cabeza otra vez._

 _Ichigo apretó los dientes y maldijo internamente a esa mujercita._

— _Oye Kurosaki, esa chica es hermana del dueño de este estadio. —le susurró uno de los fotógrafos. —Estudia fotografía y por eso tiene permiso para entrar aquí._

 _El pelinaranja quedó en silencio por unos segundos._

— _Y por cierto, esa lente vale cerca de un millón de yenes._

 _Ichigo casi se desmaya. ¡¿Tanto dinero por una tonta lente?! Con eso podría comprarse un auto o… o… cualquier cosa._

 _Con razón la chica esa estaba tan furiosa. ¡Y él se había ofrecido a comprarle otra! ¡Que idiota! Era un estudiante todavía y apenas conseguía dinero en su trabajo part-time._

 _Ni modo, tendría que buscarla para disculpase con ella y pedirle tiempo. Mucho tiempo._

 _\- o -_

 _Tardó cerca de tres días en contactar con ella e invitarla a tomar un café para disculparse. Su nombre era Rukia Kuchiki y provenía de una familia muy adinerada._

 _Ella al principio seguía mirándolo con molestia, pero luego suavizó su expresión al ver la cara de pesar del pelinaranja. Claramente estaba angustiado._

— _Bueno, ya encargué otra. Llegará en una semana así que no te preocupes. —le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _El ambiente se relajó. Ichigo esbozó media sonrisa al ver que ella no era tan inaccesible como se había imaginado._

 _Los dos congeniaron y se hicieron amigos casi al instante. Ella iba a verlo en los entrenamientos y lo animó con todo su espíritu durante la competencia universitaria en la que su equipo quedó en tercer lugar._

 _\- o -_

 _Un par de meses después de eso Ichigo le contó sus deseos; quería ser futbolista profesional. Ese había sido su sueño desde pequeño, pero para agradar a su familia decidió estudiar medicina. Claro que su padre se horrorizó ante la idea de su hijo de abandonar la carrera pues ya iba a mitad de camino y dejarla por algo tan tonto como el fútbol era simplemente ridículo._

 _Rukia en cambio lo animó para que persiguiera sus sueños, sin preocuparse de la opinión de los demás. Después de todo, ella sabía que era un jugador muy hábil y tendría un futuro brillante en aquel deporte._

— _Solo hazlo, Ichigo. —lo alentó ella. —A mi hermano tampoco le agradó la idea de que estudiara fotografía. Me costó bastante convencerlo de que era mi vocación, pero fin de cuentas terminó aceptando. Él me dijo que no importa en que trabaje, siempre que sea la mejor en lo que haga._

 _Ichigo la escuchaba en silencio._

— _Además si continuas estudiando algo que no te apasione solo por el hecho de ya llevar un buen tiempo en ello, terminarás siendo un doctor frustrado y negligente. Y eso sumado a tu cara de mal genio te dejaría en la ruina. ¿Quién rayos querría ser tu paciente? Morirías de hambre en un par de meses. —le dijo ella burlonamente._

 _Él frunció un poco el ceño, pero luego sonrió. Sus palabras eran muy ciertas. Era increíble como ella lo animaba en cada aspecto importante de su vida._

 _Una semana después, Ichigo dejó la universidad y se dedicó por completo al fútbol, entrando a un equipo de segunda división. Y aunque muchos lo criticaron, ella se mantuvo junto a él._

 _Tres meses después de eso se hicieron formalmente novios._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

De eso ya habían pasado siete años y su relación seguía tan sólida como en un principio, aún cuando Ichigo ya llevaba un año jugando en España. Por suerte el trabajo de Rukia consistía en perseguir a los grandes deportistas de Japón, así que podían verse con mucha frecuencia.

Aunque claro, sus amigos siempre lo molestaban con la eterna pregunta de "¿para cuándo es la boda?"

—Reacciona, Kurosaki. —dijo Ishida golpeándolo con su planilla y sacándolo de sus recuerdos. —Ya es hora.

Se había acabado el tiempo de descanso y debían regresar a la cancha.

A la salida del túnel levantó la vista otra vez y la encontró. Ahí estaba; pequeña como siempre, con sus ojos brillantes de emoción y abriéndose paso bruscamente entre el resto de fotógrafos.

Cuando se acercó a la baranda Ichigo pudo apreciar que se veía algo pálida y se preocupó de inmediato.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con la mirada y ella asintió. No necesitaban de palabras.

Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y levantó su cámara para tomarle una foto.

Ichigo también sonrió, levantó un puño y puso expresión de triunfo. Al segundo después, Renji y Grimmjow se acercaron a él y también posaron para otra foto.

Esa era una de las tantas cábalas que tenían.

\- o -

Ya iban a mitad del segundo tiempo y las cosas cada vez se ponían más tensas.

De pronto un error de los defensas dejó a Ichigo completamente solo en el arco y aunque salió al encuentro de su rival no pudo detener el potente disparo del delantero coreano.

Corea ganaba 1 – 0. El público que usaba el color rojo se levantó para celebrar.

Ichigo golpeó el césped con furia y dio un par de órdenes a sus compañeros.

Iban perdiendo, pero no podían rendirse. Le habían prometido a su país que obtendrían el título de campeones, se lo había prometido a ella, a sus amigos y a su familia. Tendían que anotar dos goles para ganar. Solo eso y serían campeones por primera vez en la historia de su país.

Japón necesitaba un triunfo, habían sufrido muchas cosas malas en los últimos años; terremotos, accidentes nucleares, cancelaciones de anime shonen, secuelas de un manga que casi causa el fin del mundo, entre otros. Necesitaban una alegría y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

Dio otro vistazo al estadio y sintió que el pecho le estallaba de orgullo, el ver las banderas de su país por todo el lugar alentándolos era indescriptible. También aprovechó un momento para mirar hacia el lugar en donde se concentraban todos los fotógrafos.

" _Rukia está ahí. No permitas que te vea derrotado otra vez. ¡Concéntrate!"_ se dijo a si mismo.

Tenía que estar atento. Nada pasaría por su portería otra vez, necesitaba ganar para luego ir a celebrar el triunfo con ella y decirle algo importante.

Bueno, de hecho se lo diría aunque perdieran, pero tal vez no sería tan genial.

De pronto hay otra falla en el equipo de Japón; un jugador de Corea roba el balón y corre a gran velocidad, acercándose peligrosamente hasta su portería.

Grimmjow trata de interceptarlo, pero el rival alcanza a dar un potente tiro.

Ichigo se lanza hacia el lado izquierdo y logra atraparla. Los gritos de júbilo no se hacen esperar.

Es saque de meta para Japón. El capitán da un par de órdenes a sus compañeros y patea con mucha fuerza, Hirako en el medio campo la recibe.

Japón corre y se acerca al arco rival, todo el público se levanta con ellos. ¡Ya casi! El rubio da un pase a un compañero de pelo blanco que está en posición, Hitsugaya patea con fuerza y el portero no tiene oportunidad.

Todo el estadio se levanta para celebrar, mientras Hitsugaya salta sobre Hirako. ¡Es un empate!

Ichigo desde su portería salta de felicidad y aplaude con euforia.

—¡Uno más!

\- o -

Desde la zona de los fotógrafos, Rukia observaba todo a través de su cámara.

" _Tranquilo Ichigo. Relaja tu mente"_ lo animaba internamente. Sabía que él sentía mucha presión en ese momento al igual que el resto del equipo, pero tenían que tranquilizarse.

—El capitán japonés es solo un niño. No podrá soportar todo el estrés para liderar a su equipo. —escuchó a un fotógrafo que estaba agachado cerca de ella, obviamente era un coreano. —Japón no podrá ganar este torneo, pero no será sorpresa. Corea es definitivamente superior.

—Claro, no olvides lo que sucedió en el mundial pasado. Me sorprende que aún siga siendo capitán después de su error. —agregó otro, un coreano gordo. —Estos japoneses no saben nada de fútbol.

Un aura oscura rodeó el cuerpo de Rukia, quien "accidentalmente" dejó caer una pesada lente sobre la cabeza del tipo.

—¡Oh, lo siento señor! —le dijo con voz de niña buena al gordo que yacía en el suelo con los ojos en espiral. —¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Oh, me alegra! —y lo ignoró completamente.

—¡Oiga! ¿Qué…? —el otro fotógrafo iba a reclamarle, pero quedó a medio camino al ver que la pelinegra le daba su famosa mirada Kuchiki patentada.

El sujeto se hizo el desentendido y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Ella es la novia del capitán japonés. —susurró alguien. —Es cosa seria.

—Bah, el gordo se lo merecía. —apoyó otro.

\- o -

El árbitro mira su reloj, quedan cinco minutos para el fin del segundo tiempo y ningún equipo quiere ceder.

La situación se repite; el capitán coreano, Ki Sung-Yueng*, resulta un dolor de cabeza. Él se encarga de robar el balón y darle un pase perfecto al delantero Lee Keun-Ho* que aprovecha para lanzarse en picada hacia la portería de Ichigo.

Renji y Grimmjow lo presionan, el jugador no logra centrar bien y patea la pelota desesperadamente.

Ichigo la saca con los puños, ésta sale disparada y Renji la desvía de una patada.

Los tres chicos de cabello extravagante chocan las palmas entre ellos. Fue una buena jugada.

\- o -

El partido siguió en empate por lo que tuvieron que irse a los quince minutos de alargue por lado.

La tensión y la angustia recorren el estadio.

—¡Vamos Japón! —gritó Rukia desde su lugar y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. No debería ser tan efusiva, estaba trabajando.

—¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Moriré de un ataque al corazón! —dijo una chica de pelo naranja. Ella era amiga de Rukia, quien le había conseguido un pase de fotógrafos para que la acompañara. —¡Ánimo chicos! ¡Ustedes pueden!

La pelinaranja gritaba casi tan escandalosamente como su amiga y ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que tomaba fotografías del partido.

Rukia sonrió y de pronto se sintió mal.

—Ya vuelvo. —dijo la pelinegra sujetándose la cabeza. —Espérame aquí, Orihime.

—¡Ah! ¡T-te acompañaré! —se ofreció ella, pues no era seguro dejarla sola.

Rukia negó y con una sonrisa le pidió que cuidara sus cosas.

\- o -

Era un partido no apto para cardíacos.

Las dos selecciones iban muy parejas y Japón superaba por poco.

Ya iban en el minuto 110 y las cosas seguían igual; empate a 1.

Los penales se veían casi a la vuelta.

De pronto Corea arremete con un contraataque a gran velocidad, la selección de Japón intenta seguirlo y todos los jugadores se concentran en la zona del arco para defenderlo.

Un delantero coreano se deshace de la marca de Hitsugaya, se acerca al área y patea el balón.

El capitán japonés salta para atraparlo, pero un jugador rival intenta cabecearla y los dos chocan salvajemente. El pelinaranja recibe un fuerte codazo en la frente y los dos caen muy mal.

Ichigo aplastó al coreano y los dos quedan tirados por un momento, pero luego el rival se levanta furioso y patea de forma no muy disimulada la cabeza del capitán.

La falta fue evidente para todos, pero el árbitro no cobró sanción.

Los japoneses arden de furia; Grimmjow y Renji, se acercan al rival para encararlo. Los otros jugadores coreanos también reaccionan y así comienza una acalorada discusión entre ellos.

Ichigo se levanta a duras penas con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por su frente e intenta calmar a su amigo peliceleste antes que lo expulsen.

Hitsugaya también intenta calmar a sus compañeros, pero un coreano le pone la mano en la frente burlándose de su altura y eso desata las llamas del infierno. El peliblanco también se une a la batalla.

—Deberíamos intervenir, ¿no? —preguntó Hirako volteando a ver a sus compañeros mientras se rascaba una oreja.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba solo; Hisagi, Gin, Kira, Kensei, Ashido e incluso el inexpresivo de Ulquiorra, ya estaban metidos en la discusión.

¡Solo faltaba él! El rubio se encogió de hombros y para no ser menos también se acercó para separar a sus compañeros.

Desde la zona de la banca, Urahara caminaba de un lado a otro agitando sus brazos nerviosamente.

—¡No! ¡Les dije que sin discutir! —gritó con molestia.

—Son unos idiotas. —gruñó Ishida.

—¡Eso es! ¡Rompan las piernas de todos! —animó Zaraki a viva voz y Urahara lo miró con furia. No era el momento para sus tonterías.

Zaraki solo hizo una mueca y regresó a su silla. Era muy raro ver enojado a Urahara, así que sería mejor no provocarlo.

\- o -

Después que los ánimos al fin se calmaron, el partido se reanudó.

Faltaban dos minutos para que acabara el segundo alargue y el marcador seguía igual.

—¡Anoten de una maldita vez! —gritó Rukia, casi a punto de arrancarse el cabello. —¡Pasen el balón! ¡Pasen el balón!

Los fotógrafos la miraban un poco asustados, ella gritaba como desquiciada. De hecho sonaba peor que muchos de los hinchas masculinos.

Los ojos de Rukia brillaban con llamas. ¡Tenían que ganar! Después ella iría a celebrar el triunfo con Ichigo y le diría algo importante.

Aunque de todos modos tenía que decírselo, pero esperaba que fuera en un ambiente de felicidad y no de tristeza.

\- o -

Los jugadores estaban agotados, llevaban dos horas corriendo y ya casi tocaban su límite.

Entonces el árbitro sonó su silbato. Había acabado el tiempo y tendrían que definirse con penales.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y pateó el césped. Renji y Grimmjow, sus amigos desde que jugaban fútbol en la universidad de Tokio, se acercaron a él y le palmearon la espalda.

Los once jugadores se acercaron a un lugar de la cancha, Urahara e Ishida tomaron sus libretas y se reunieron con ellos para definir a los que patearían los penales.

Hanatarou y Jinta, los dos adolescentes esclavos del equipo según Urahara, se encargaron de repartir agua, bebidas isotónicas y toallas.

Ichigo escuchó las indicaciones del técnico y luego se apartó un poco.

De pronto los recuerdos del partido en el Mundial de Brasil vinieron a su mente.

 _ooooooooooooooo_

 _Era el partido de cuartos de final del Mundial y Japón jugaba contra el país anfitrión, Brasil._

 _Si ganaban, sería la primera vez que su país llegaba a semifinales y tendrían al menos el cuarto lugar del torneo._

 _Fue un partido de muerte en donde el recién nombrado capitán Ichigo Kurosaki, dirigía a su equipo con decisión. La selección japonesa sorprendió a todos al enfrentarse a la par contra una de las mejores selecciones del mundo._

 _Al terminar en empate a 1 tuvieron que irse a los quince minutos de alargue por lado. Sus compañeros ya estaban agotados, el caluroso clima de Brasil y toda la presión que sentían ya mermaban sus energías._

 _Grimmjow, el defensa más rudo de Japón y apodado el Pantera Azul, no pudo continuar más. La lesión que tenía en la pierna y el desgaste que sentía lo obligó a dejar la cancha entre lágrimas de frustración y dolor._

 _Todo Japón se conmovió por eso y lo aplaudió con ganas. El verlo llorar era algo que encogía el corazón._

 _Hisagi también se retiró lesionado y tuvieron que retíralo en camilla._

 _Finalmente el partido mantuvo su resultado durante el alargue y tuvieron que irse a los temidos penales._

 _Japón perdió el primer penal y Brasil lo acertó._

 _Ichigo sentía el corazón en la garganta._

 _El segundo penal su equipo lo acertó y Brasil falló. El tercero lo perdieron ambos equipos y el cuarto lo acertaron por igual._

 _El quinto penal Japón lo perdió y con eso la tensión aumentó. Si Ichigo atrapaba el de Brasil, su equipo aun tendría oportunidad, pues tendrían que seguir un penal cada uno._

 _Todo dependía de él._

 _El jugador brasileño tomó impulso y pateó, pero Ichigo cometió un error. Estaba tan nervioso que se trabó en su lugar y saltó muchísimo después del lanzamiento de la pelota, la cual se clavó en la malla del arco._

 _Mientras Brasil celebraba la victoria, Ichigo quedó arrodillado sobre el césped y lo golpeó con los puños. Las lágrimas de frustración caían por su cara y no se atrevía a mirar a sus compañeros._

 _Sabía que debían estar devastados. Por su culpa habían perdido y no podía soportarlo._

 _Unos momentos después sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza. Él la apartó pensando que era uno de sus compañeros, pero luego vio que era Rukia. Ella tenía acceso a las canchas al ser parte de los fotógrafos deportivos del mundial._

 _La pelinegra lo abrazó y lo consoló por un buen tiempo mientras Ichigo trataba de frenar sus lágrimas._

 _Una vez que se calmó, el joven capitán se quitó los guantes y dos abandonaron la cancha tomados de la mano. Al llegar hasta las bancas, sus compañeros lo recibieron con una palmada en la espalda._

 _No lo culpaban, eran un equipo y perdían y ganaban juntos._

 _Claro que al regresar a Japón tuvo que soportar las duras críticas de la prensa, que lo culpaban por privar a la selección de alcanzar las semifinales por primera y diciendo que tal vez Urahara había cometido un terrible error al nombrar a un niño como capitán._

 _Poco después de eso el chico fue contratado en el Barcelona. A pesar de haber perdido, había llamado la atención de varios equipos europeos, los que lo llamaban "el fénix japonés" en alusión a su cabello naranja y a la manera en que parecía volar bajo el arco para atrapar los balones._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

—¡Ánimo, Ichigo! —escuchó una voz conocida que lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

El levantó la vista y vio a Rukia que le sonreía con muchas ganas y estaba muy cerca de la banca del plantel.

—¡Vamos Kurosaki-kun! —lo animó Orihime que estaba a su lado. —¡Uryuu, tú también!

El chico de lentes volteó a verla y se sonrojó.

—¿Eh? Pero si Uryuu no juega. ¿Por qué lo animas a él? —preguntó Rukia.

—Bueno sí, pero supongo que también debe estar nervioso.

Ichigo sonrió ante los comentarios de Inoue y volteó a ver a Ishida, quien estaba muy sonrojado. Los dos eran sus amigos y llevaban un par de meses de casados.

Rukia lo llamó y después de asegurarse que nadie la veía le lanzó un beso con la mano y luego desvió la cara. Esas cosas aún la avergonzaban.

Ichigo también se sonrojó, pero se sintió más calmado.

El tiempo de preparación se acabó y los equipos tuvieron que volver a la cancha.

—¡Vamos, hoy hacemos historia! —gritó Grimmjow y todos corearon con él.

\- o -

Ichigo y Jung Sung-Ryong *, los dos porteros, caminaron hasta el arco y se dieron una palmada en la espalda.

Las dos selecciones estaban en fila y se abrazaban entre ellos.

Japón partiría primero; Hisagi, un mediocampista, avanzó hasta la zona en donde estaba el balón.

Jung Sung-Ryong dio un par de saltitos para prepararse.

El árbitro sonó el silbato y Hisagi corrió. El coreano se lanzó hacia el lado contrario, Hisagi la clavó en el ángulo superior izquierdo del arco y marcó el primer gol de Japón.

El equipo entero celebró al igual que el público. Hisagi corrió hacia Ichigo y los dos chocaron las palmas.

Era el turno de Corea, Ichigo se puso al arco y esperó. Sabía que el primero en patear sería el capitán y estuvo acertado.

Ichigo estiró sus brazos y dio un par de saltitos. Cuando el árbitro sonó el silbato, el capitán de Corea corrió y pateó el balón. Ichigo se lanzó hacia el lado correcto y tocó la pelota con los dedos, pero no pudo detenerla.

La selección de Corea celebró con todo el público mientras el capitán se alejaba con tranquilidad e Ichigo gruñía consigo mismo.

" _¡Cálmate, cálmate!"_ se decía.

—Ese sujeto siempre le acierta. —dijo Renji.

—Sí, es bueno, pero odio esa cara de "fuck yeah" que pone cada vez que mete un gol. —agregó Grimmjow con un gruñido y los demás rieron. Por lo menos se había aliviado un poco la tensión.

Fue el turno de Japón otra vez.

Renji caminó hacia el balón y cuando sonó el silbato pateó con tanta fuerza que la pelota por poco rompe la red.

El pelirrojo corrió hasta Ichigo, chocaron las palmas y se dieron un golpe en el hombro.

—Tranquilo Ichigo, tú puedes. —le dijo Renji y el capitán sonrió.

Turno de Corea; el jugador se fijó a varios pasos del balón y al sonido del silbato corrió hacia ella. Claro que la pateó de tal manera que voló a varios metros por encima del travesaño. Ichigo había saltado por si acaso, pero no fue necesario.

Mientras el coreano maldecía a viva voz, Ichigo levantó un puño y se daba ánimos a si mismo.

Fue el turno de Ulquiorra para patear por Japón. El chico de pelo negro caminó con su inexpresiva cara de siempre y se situó a varios metros de la pelota.

Parecía no escuchar los gritos de ánimos de sus compañeros.

Cuando el silbato sonó, nadie se dio cuenta en que momento llegó hasta el balón. ¡Era demasiado rápido!

El portero coreano apenas y alcanzó a reaccionar. Se lanzó hacia un lado, pero el balón pasó casi arrancando su cabeza.

¡Gol para Japón! La multitud en el estadio gritaba enloquecida y la selección japonesa también lo hacía. Ulquiorra solo caminó tranquilamente hasta su capitán y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¡Qué aburrido eres, murciélago! —lo criticó Grimmjow cuando Ulquiorra regresó junto al equipo.

—Sigo sin entender por qué me dicen así. —se encogió de hombros.

El turno de Corea y los jugadores ya se estaban desesperando.

Ichigo respiró profundamente y tomó su lugar en el arco. Estiró los brazos y dio un par de saltitos.

El delantero coreano corrió ante el sonido del silbato y dio una potente patada a la pelota. Era un balón imposible y parecía que entraría por la esquina derecha, pero Ichigo se lanzó correctamente y pudo atraparla.

El capitán rebotó en el suelo y giró sobre su cuerpo dando un salto de alegría. ¡Lo había atrapado! Levantó un puño y grito varias frases de ánimo.

El público aplaudía como loco, había sido una atrapada perfecta del fénix japonés.

—¡Eso es, Ichigo! —gritó Rukia desde su lugar, aunque obviamente él no la escuchaba.

—No sea tan ruidosa, señorita. —le gruñó alguien.

—¡Cállate, amargado! ¡Si no quieres oírme vete de aquí! —ella iba a gritarle otras cosas, pero todo le dio vueltas en ese momento.

Orihime le frotó la espalda para que se calmara un poco.

Para el cuarto tiro de Japón, Grimmjow fue el elegido.

El chico caminó con apariencia calmada, aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios. Iban ganando y tal vez su tiro definiría todo. Ichigo desde una esquina de la cancha movió un puño para darle ánimo.

Grimmjow se acomodó el cabello con la mano y cuando el silbato sonó, marcó varios pasitos en su lugar y luego corrió.

La pelota salió volando a gran velocidad y casi arranca el arco completo.

¡Gol del Pantera Azul! ¡Gol de Japón! ¡Japón era el ganador de la Copa Asiática por primera vez en su historia!

El peliceleste corrió desenfrenadamente y se quitó la camiseta, saltando como un loco.

—¡Woooooooooo! —gritaron todos y el plantel entero del equipo corrió hasta la cancha para abrazarlo.

El capitán también corrió y saltó sobre ellos, quienes no cabían en felicidad.

De pronto alguien tomó a Hitsugaya y entre todos lo alzaron una y otra vez.

—¡Bájenme ya, idiotas! —gritaba el peliblanco, aunque también estaba muy feliz.

El equipo de Corea estaba devastado. El capitán no lo podía creer, ellos eran los favoritos y habían perdido contra un país al que la mayoría consideraba inferior. Aun así, haciendo gala un gran espíritu deportivo, se acercó a los japoneses y los felicitó.

El fútbol era así, alguien ganaba y alguien perdía.

Ichigo agradeció el gesto y abrazó a su compañero capitán, seguido por el saludo del resto del equipo.

La fiesta ya se vivía en el estadio, mientras los periodistas se acercaban a la cancha para entrevistar a los campeones.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Grimmjow en cámara, quien no cabía en felicidad y hasta se olvidó que tenía prohibido decir groserías por televisión.

Renji saltó sobre su amigo peliceleste y de nueva cuenta el resto del equipo se abrazó.

Urahara también sonreía a más no poder, corría junto a sus jugadores y agitaba su abanico como un loco, acompañado de Ishida que brincaba de un lado a otro.

Incluso Zaraki celebraba la victoria.

\- o -

Rukia y Orihime bajaron de prisa hasta la cancha.

La pelinaranja fue a felicitar a su esposo mientras que Rukia corrió hacia Ichigo. Él la levantó de la cintura y la hizo girar varias veces.

—¡Felicidades, capitán! —exclamó ella y lo besó.

Ichigo se olvidó de todo, del triunfo, del estadio, de sus compañeros que lo miraban divertidos y de Urahara que le tomaba fotos para burlarse de él después.

Ahora solo importaba ella, quería compartir ese momento con la persona más especial que tenía y quien lo apoyó en todo momento.

—Te amo, Rukia. —le dijo él con una sonrisa de encanto.

—También yo. —ella se sonrojó y lo abrazó otra vez.

\- o -

Para la ceremonia de premiación ya estaban los equipos en la cancha, acompañados por sus familiares, esposas, novias y amigos cercanos.

También los directivos de la Asociación Japonesa de Fútbol.

—A continuación el premio al goleador de la Copa. —dijo el animador. —Con seis goles a favor de la selección japonesa, este premio corresponde a Toushirou Hitsugaya.

La multitud aplaudió eufórica y los silbidos y gritos de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

El joven delantero de veintiseis años subió al escenario para recibir el trofeo y llevaba en brazos a su pequeña hijita de ocho meses, quien era la consentida de todo el equipo. Su esposa Momo, lo esperaba abajo y aplaudía muy emocionada.

—¡Bien hecho enano! —gritó Grimmjow y el peliblanco estuvo a punto de lanzarle el trofeo a la cabeza.

—No seas malo. —lo regañó su novia Nell, tomándolo del brazo. Grimmjow solo sonrió divertido.

—Ahora, el premio al mejor jugador. —el animador llamó a un jugador de la selección de Jordania, un muchacho joven que tenía una sonrisa contagiosa.

El subió acompañado de su esposa y aceptó el premio con gran alegría, recibiendo aplausos y ánimos de toda la gente.

El premio al Fair Play se lo llevó la selección china, cuyo capitán no hablaba una sola palabra de japonés y dio un emocionado discurso en el que nadie entendió nada. ¿En donde diablos estaba el intérprete? Aun así todos le aplaudieron y sonrieron, pues se veía muy feliz y entusiasmado.

—Quizás nos insultó a todos y ni enterados. —comentó Grimmjow.

—Quien sabe. O tal vez nos lanzó una maldición. —agregó Gin con su sonrisa zorruna.

Ichigo también pensaba lo mismo.

—No digan tonterías. —los regañó Ulquiorra.

—No, seguro comentó la suerte de los japoneses al tener mujeres tan guapas a su lado. —comentó la novia de Gin con una sonrisa.

—Mmm… no lo sé, Rangiku. Las chicas chinas son más bonitas. —se burló Gin, recibiendo un pellizco por parte de ella. —¡Era broma, era broma!

Los demás rieron ante la escena.

—Oigan, ¿y no hay premio al entrenador más guapo? —preguntó Urahara,pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Ya lo tienes, tonto. —dijo su esposa Yoruichi rodeando su brazo. —Yo soy el mejor premio. —agregó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre de siete meses.

El rubio sonrió y también le acarició la pancita.

—Ahora el premio al mejor arquero de la copa. —dijo el animador. —Manteniendo su portería con solo dos goles en contra y representando a Japón, ¡el capitán Ichigo Kurosaki!

La multitud nuevamente estalló en alegría. Nadie merecía más ese premio que Ichigo.

El pelinaranja subió al escenario tomado de la mano de Rukia. Ella lo esperó junto a Hitsugaya y los otros jugadores premiados.

Ichigo recibió aquel reconocimiento con una gran sonrisa. Luego lo levantó al cielo y la multitud otra vez estalló en aplausos y gritos.

Grimmjow y Renji silbaban como locos alentando a su amigo, Rukia aplaudía emocionada.

Ichigo entonces se acercó a Rukia y la tomó de la mano. Ella lo miró algo confundida, pero caminó hasta el centro del escenario.

El capitán dejó su premio en el suelo y buscó algo que tenía en sus guantes de repuesto. Todo el público lo miraba expectante.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando Ichigo le mostró un anillo de diamante de color violeta.

—Cásate conmigo.

No hubo poemas, ni sonetos, ni canciones. De hecho sonaba como una orden, pero así eran ellos, siempre directos para decir las cosas.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, parecía casi a punto de llorar.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó mientras le ponía el anillo.

—Claro que sí, tonto. —ella se puso de puntitas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para besarlo.

Los presentes aplaudieron y gritaron muy emocionados, pues nadie se imaginó que Ichigo le pediría matrimonio en ese momento.

—¡Por fin! —gritaron algunos.

—¡Creí que moriría antes de verlo!

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Tendremos fiesta! —gritó Urahara levantando su abanico, ya ansioso por la celebración. Supuso que su bebé ya habría nacido, entonces él y su esposa podrían viajar sin problemas.

—¡No se te ocurra hacerla en España que queda muy lejos! —gritó Kensei.

—¡Y es muy caro! —habló el tacaño de Hirako.

—¡A mi me da miedo volar, pero me esforzaré!

—¿Y quién dice que los invitaré? —dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

—¡Pero somos tus mejores amigos! —gritaron Renji, Grimmjow e Ishida.

—¡Yo te conozco desde antes! —gritó Ashido.

—¡Si no nos invitas te dejaré repartiendo camisetas por un año! —lo amenazó Urahara.

—¡Ichigo, tu color de cabello es genial! —soltó Hisagi.

—¡Tienes el mejor genio del mundo! —lo alabó Kira.

—Mmm…Tu padre no está loco. —dijo Ulquiorra con su voz fría.

—Ehh… ¡no suenas como un idiota cuando intentas hablar español! —exclamó Hitsugaya.

Claramente todos querían congraciarse con él, pero Ichigo solo sentía más y más venitas palpitando en su cabeza.

Rukia solo los miraba sonriente. Todos ellos eran como una familia para ellos. Obviamente estarían invitados.

El animador entonces reaccionó, ya casi se olvidaba que tenía que entregar los otros premios.

—Bueno, y ahora vamos con la premiación a los campeones. —se aclaró la garganta. —En tercer lugar, dejamos a la selección de Jordania. —los aludidos subieron al escenario saludando a la gente y recibieron sus medallas con gran alegría. Ellos también hacían historia pues nunca habían ganado nada. —En segundo lugar, tenemos al equipo de Corea. —los jugadores subieron un poco más tristes, pero con la tranquilidad de haber dado lo mejor. Recibieron sus medallas y sonrieron, recordando que también era un logro importante para ellos. Saludaron a la gente y luego bajaron del escenario. —Y finalmente, dejamos a los ganadores de la Copa Asiática, Japón 2015, ¡un aplauso para la selección japonesa!

Y entonces todo el estadio estalló por milésima vez, los gritos de felicidad inundaban el ambiente, las banderas ondeaban por todas partes y miles de papelitos volaban sobre la cancha.

A medida que los jugadores subían al escenario, varios fuegos artificiales eran disparados al cielo, dando un bellísimo espectáculo.

¡Era perfecto! Japón ganaba aquella copa por primera vez en su historia.

Ichigo recibió la enorme copa, la besó y la levantó al cielo y luego la entregó al resto de su equipo.

Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, todos querían fotografías del equipo campeón y los periodistas acercaban sus micrófonos para obtener una exclusiva de los jugadores.

Ichigo se apartó un poco y fue hasta donde lo esperaba su, ahora, prometida.

—Felicidades otra vez. —le dijo ella abrazándolo.

El pelinaranja le acomodó el cabello y luego le miró la mano. Se veía muy bien con ese anillo puesto.

—Tenía que ser en este mismo estadio. —dijo y ella ladeó la cabeza, confundida. —Nos conocimos aquí, ¿recuerdas? ¿El pelotazo que te di? —le recordó algo avergonzado.

—Ah, sí. Claro que si. ¡Cómo olvidar esa "chilena" mal ejecutada! —se burló e Ichigo frunció un poco el ceño. ¡No estaba mal ejecutada! —Pero, si la hubieras hecho bien creo que no estaríamos aquí. —le sonrió. —Oye, y ahora que lo pienso, nunca me pagaste esa lente.

Ichigo lo pensó por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Pero ahora puedo comprarte una nueva.

—Olvídalo. Ya tengo suficiente. —le dijo.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, aunque junto a ellos seguían los festejos.

—Supongo que ahora viviremos en España, ¿verdad?

—Tiene sentido ahora que nos casaremos. —le sonrió él. Por fin vivirían juntos, pues ella podía trabajar en cualquier sitio. —Aunque no sabremos a donde nos envíen después.

—Nii-sama habla muy bien el español, le diré que me enseñe. Tal vez podrías pedirle ayuda tú también, porque… tu acento apesta. —se burló.

El volteó a ver en otra dirección, fingiendo no estar ofendido. Todos se burlaban de él por eso, pero no era su culpa el no poder aprender ese idioma tan raro.

Y claro que no pensaba pedirle ayuda a Byakuya. Él no se veía como el más paciente de los maestros y estaba seguro que no perdería oportunidad para hacerlo sentir como un tonto. Ya se imaginaba en un rincón con orejas de burro y un cono en la cabeza.

—Ichigo, también tengo algo para ti —dijo Rukia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El pelinaranja la miró con curiosidad mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

—Toma. —le entregó una pequeña bolsita de regalo que tenía la bandera de Japón estampada y luego bajó la vista.

Ichigo la abrió con cuidado y dio un vistazo en su interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir el contenido y lo sacó de prisa; en sus manos tenía un par de zapatitos blancos.

Ichigo los miró con nerviosismo y luego la miró a ella.

—¿E-es en serio? —su voz apenas era audible.

—Sí. —respondió nerviosa. —Once semanas.

La vista de Ichigo bajó otra vez hasta los zapatitos. Su corazón latía más rápido.

—M-me enteré hace tres días, pero por todo lo del campeonato no quise…

Ichigo la abrazó y la besó con mucha ternura.

Al separarse, ella vio los ojos brillantes de Ichigo y se sintió más feliz y enamorada que nunca.

El pelinaranja la abrazó otra vez y la hizo girar con delicadeza.

—Gracias Rukia.

La sonrisa del capitán era enorme y radiante. Sentía que se había tragado la caja de fuegos artificiales y que en cualquier momento estallaría en miles de colores.

Ya no le importaba el recién obtenido título, ni la celebración que vendría por el triunfo, ni la posible maldición del capitán chino.

Ni siquiera podía oír el escándalo que había en el estadio entre gritos, aplausos y fuegos pirotécnicos.

Nada de eso era importante ya.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Esa noche Rukia le había dado el mejor regalo; una familia.

Y eso era más importante que todas las copas del mundo.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué tal? Ojalá les haya gustado... no sé, pero casi vomito arcoiris en el final...¡no puedo evitarlo! El Ichiruki despierta lo más cursi de mi corazón oscuro... jejeje.**

 **Por cierto, yo soy igual que Rukia en esta historia. Cuando hay un partido importante soy peor que muchos hombres, pero termina y vuelvo a ser una dama XD jajaja**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en otra historia.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: El encuentro de Rukia e Ichigo está basado en una historia real *se sonroja* Aunque... a mi no me llegó la pelota en la cabeza ni tampoco tenía una cámara fotográfica :P Pero de que dolió, dolió!**


End file.
